August 20 Chat Dump
LegendKillerProductionsJames: What a nice place! *10:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yeah! I hope we can expect a Pidove!" *10:48Igor the MiiIgor: "there is no Pidove on Route 1." *10:48LegendKillerProductionsI know this seems soon, but... *we're doing a change of perspective now. *10:48Igor the Mii? *10:48LegendKillerProductionsNow the Pokemon are doing some dialogue. *10:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool. *That is a neat plot twist. *10:48Igor the MiiWait? *Pokémon can Talk now? *10:49LegendKillerProductionsTo each other. *10:49Igor the MiiJust like Pokémon Mystery Dungeon? *10:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Well, I think it's an interesting plot twist. *10:49LegendKillerProductions(The starters come out of their Poke Balls.) *Now we're doing Pokemon dialogue. *10:49Igor the MiiIgor: "?" *10:49LegendKillerProductionsThey're talking amongst themselves. *10:50Igor the MiiTepig: Snivy Tepig! ("Snivy?") *10:50PB&Jotterisnumber1Who can begin? *Wait. *10:50Igor the Mii? *10:50PB&Jotterisnumber1I think they should do human speech, Igor. *10:50Igor the Miioh *10:50LegendKillerProductionsAnd it's Fire Bacon. *10:50Igor the MiiI know *10:50LegendKillerProductionsTHey talk to each other with their given nicknames. *10:51Igor the MiiFire Bacon: "Trevor?" *like this? *10:51LegendKillerProductionsYeah. *Trevor: Hmph! This manner of captivity is quite undignified! *10:51PB&Jotterisnumber1Wattson: "Um....How so?" *10:51LegendKillerProductionsTrevor: You know, my old room had a golden toilet... *10:52Igor the MiiFire Bacon: "Haha, What?" *10:52LegendKillerProductionsTrevor: I'm not like either of you. I appreciate the finer things in life. *10:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Wattson: "Oh. What kinds of things?" *10:52Igor the MiiFire Bacon: "Yeah!" *10:53LegendKillerProductionsTrevor: Russian literature... *Trevor: ...philosophy... *Trevor: ...fine dining... *10:53Igor the MiiFire Bacon: "Haha, Ok?" *10:54LegendKillerProductionsTrevor: I was not bred for savagery. *10:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Wattson: "I like kids stuff." *10:54LegendKillerProductionsTrevor: I have standard. * *standards. *10:54Igor the MiiFire Bacon: "I like Fun." *10:54LegendKillerProductionsWattson is shy. *10:55PB&Jotterisnumber1Wattson: (blushes and leaves the conversation) *10:56Igor the MiiFire Bacon: "Wattson is sure shy." *10:56LegendKillerProductionsTrevor: Agreed. *10:57Igor the MiiFire bacon: "Hooray...?" *10:57PB&Jotterisnumber1cowers *10:57LegendKillerProductionsSwitch back to humans. *10:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Do they really have any Patrats here?" *10:58Igor the MiiIgor: "Uh, It is me, or our Pokemons were talking?" *Igor: "To each other?" *10:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Don't mention it!" *10:58LegendKillerProductionsJames: THey probably were. *10:58Igor the MiiIgor: "Patrats and Lillipups are found here." *10:58LegendKillerProductions(We hear high-pitched whining.) *10:59Igor the MiiIgor: "Uh?" *10:59PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Neat! I'll try and get a Lillipup!" *Sophie: "Uh oh." *10:59LegendKillerProductionsJames: What's that? *10:59Igor the MiiIgor: "Team Plasma?" *10:59LegendKillerProductions(James approaches where he hears the whining.) *11:00Igor the MiiIgor: "What is it?" *11:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Sounds awfully sad..." *11:00Igor the MiiIgor: "Baby Butter?" *11:00LegendKillerProductions(James pushes away bushes and finds an injured Lillipup.) *(He is badly cut.) *James: Awww! *11:01Igor the MiiIgor: "Team Plasma must have hurt that poor Pokémon!" *11:01LegendKillerProductions(James scoops up the Lillipup.) *11:01PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Oh no.....Don't worry! We'll try and make you better." *11:01LegendKillerProductionsJames: Igor, don't jump to conclusions. *11:01Igor the MiiIgor: "I know the truth about Team Plasma!" *Igor: "Fine." *11:01LegendKillerProductionsJames: It'll be okay. *(James holds Lillipup like a baby.) *James: Let's get your to a Pokemon center. *James: Come on, guys! *11:02Igor the MiiIgor: "Let's hurry!" *11:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "OK!" *11:02Igor the Miihurries to the next city *11:02LegendKillerProductions(The gang runs to Accumula Town.) *(They get to the Pokemon Center.) *11:03Igor the MiiIgor: "Ok." *11:03LegendKillerProductionsNurse Joy: How may I help you? *James: We have an injured Pokemon! *(James hols up Lillipup.) * *holds *11:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "It's a Lillipup and we need your help making it feel better!" *11:04LegendKillerProductionsNurse Joy: Oh my... *Wigglytuff: Tuff tuff! *Nurse Joy: We'll see what we can do. *(Nurse Joy takes Lillipup. She rushes to the back with Wigglytuff.) *James: Gosh, I hope Lillipup is okay. *11:05Igor the MiiIgor: Same *11:05PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Me too. When it's healed, who should keep it?" *11:06LegendKillerProductionsJames: Me. *11:06Igor the MiiIgor: "OK." *11:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "OK!" *11:06LegendKillerProductions(30 minutes later.) *Nurse Joy: We're all done! *11:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yay!" *11:06LegendKillerProductions(Nurse Joy, Wigglytuff, and a bandaged Lillipup walk out.) *11:07Igor the MiiIgor: "Wooo!" a Trumpet *11:07LegendKillerProductionsJames: Hi, Lillipup! *11:07Igor the MiiIgor: "I'm Cheered! *" *11:07LegendKillerProductions(Lillipup runs to James' feet.) *James: Awww! You're a real trooper. *11:08PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Intriguing!" *11:08LegendKillerProductionsJames: I think I'll call you... *James: Sergeant Cheddar Jack! *(Lillipup barks.) *James: Sarge, for short! *11:09PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hurrah! Now what?" *11:09LegendKillerProductionsJames: I want to catch you! What do you say, Sarge? *11:10Igor the Miilooks Outside *11:10LegendKillerProductions(Sarge sits down. James catches him.) *James: Woohoo! My first wild Pokemon! *11:10Igor the MiiIgor: "Guys?" *11:10PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Awesome!" *11:10LegendKillerProductionsNurse Joy: Hold on. *11:10Igor the MiiIgor: "Look Outside..." *11:10LegendKillerProductionsNurse Joy: Don't battle him just yet. *James: Okay. *James: Let's go back to Route 1! *(The gang runs back to Route 1.) *11:11Igor the MiiIgor: "Guys, Look!" *11:11PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Where?" *11:11Igor the MiiIgor: "Outside!" *Igor: "Team Plasma!" *11:12LegendKillerProductionsNO. *Not yet. *11:12Igor the MiiFacepalm *ok *11:13LegendKillerProductionsJames: Let's catch some Pokemon! *WHo does everyone want to catch? *11:13PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I want to catch a Patrat!" *11:13Igor the MiiIgor wants a Patrat *Igor: "Same!" *11:13LegendKillerProductionsJames: So do I! Let's get going! *11:14PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "OK!" *11:14LegendKillerProductionsRemember. *We're giving all Pokemon nicknames, other than ones we're putting in the box immediately. *11:15Igor the Miiok *11:15PB&Jotterisnumber1Alright. *I understand. *11:15LegendKillerProductions(3 figures are running through the grass in the shadows.) *11:15Igor the Miiheads to route 1 *11:16PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "What's that I see?" *11:16LegendKillerProductions(We see 3 Patrat.) *Sophie, Igor, and James (in unison): PATRAT! *11:17Igor the MiiIgor: "Huzzah!" *11:17LegendKillerProductions(The Patrat are talking to each other.) *(They are gathering food.) *11:17Igor the Mii(Can we use their Nicknames) *11:18LegendKillerProductionsJames: Let's sneak up on 'em. *(No.) *11:18Igor the Mii *11:18LegendKillerProductions(For now, they're Patrats 1, 2, and 3.) *11:18Igor the MiiIgor: slowly *11:18LegendKillerProductions(We decide the nicknames later.) *(A Patrat notices us. He hisses at us.) *11:18PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Woah!" *11:19Igor the MiiGTG *11:19LegendKillerProductions *I'll put this in a Chat dump. Category:Projects Category:Chat Dumps